


Let Me Breath You In

by ZaynieLovesNialler



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ziall fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaynieLovesNialler/pseuds/ZaynieLovesNialler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an excruciatingly long day of having to admire Zayn’s perfection from afar Niall found himself alone in his hotel room completely miserable. The worst part was that all he wanted was to be comforted by the one person who was causing his desolation. Niall knew it was a terrible idea, he cursed himself the whole way there, but soon enough he found himself knocking on Zayn’s door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Breath You In

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from my tumblr

Niall leaned farther into the warm embrace of his best mate. They were in an interview and he knew that he should be paying attention but Zayn’s body was so warm and inviting against his. His intoxicating smell didn’t help much either.

Niall loves the way that Zayn smells. He wore a dizzying mix of colognes and always faintly smelled of smoke. The tobacco smell was never over powering though, it was always just enough to smell like _Zayn_ , to give him character.

And Niall didn’t know when he started to notice these things about Zayn. Or even worse when he started to adore these things about him.

All he knew was that, at this point, Niall fancies his band mate, and there was nothing he could do about it. Niall couldn’t act on these feelings because he knew that they wouldn’t be reciprocated and that would crush Niall and also crush their friendship. Niall also couldn’t do anything to stop himself from falling for Zayn.

It was hard to get over someone when you honestly see them more than your own family. Niall tried his best to spend less time with Zayn but it was virtually impossible. He loved hanging out with Zayn. He loved cuddling with Zayn during interviews. He loved singing with Zayn. He loved staying up late and watching a movie with Zayn. He loved chatting with Zayn.  _He loved Zayn_.

After a while Niall realized that he couldn’t deny his feelings. He cherished every time their bodies touched, whether it was accidental or purposeful. Most of the time if Niall touched Zayn it was on purpose but there were a few times when Niall could have sworn that Zayn would go out of his way to touch Niall too.

One day, after an excruciatingly long day of having to admire Zayn’s perfection from afar Niall found himself alone in his hotel room completely miserable. The worst part was that all he wanted was to be comforted by the one person who was causing his desolation. Niall knew it was a terrible idea, he cursed himself the whole way there, but soon enough he found himself knocking on Zayn’s door.

Zayn opened the door and his eyes lit up when he saw that it was Niall. “Hey mate. What’s going on?” Niall immediately regretted his decision, “Nothing. Umm I actually have to go. Bye.” Niall turned and was about to leave but he felt Zayn’s strong hand grab his arm. “Is something wrong, Nialler?” Niall shook his head but refused to turn back to Zayn or say anything because he could feel the tears welling in his eyes.

Zayn knew that Niall was lying. He dragged him into his room and walked him over to his bed. They both lay down and Niall shamelessly cuddled into Zayn. Niall was breathing in Zayn’s familiar smell and it was both making him more upset and comforting him somehow too. He cried silently into Zayn’s chest and was relieved when Zayn didn’t even try to get him to talk. He just rubbed Niall’s back until he finally stopped crying.

Zayn wiped Niall’s cheeks with his thumb and said, “I’m guessing you don’t want to talk about it?” Niall nodded. Zayn sighed and turned the TV on. Niall felt a rush of admiration as he watched Zayn flip past some of his own favorite shows until finally stopping on a football game. Zayn had never been interested in watching football so Niall knew that he put it on for him. Niall almost cried again at how sweet Zayn was. He tried to steady his emotions by focusing on Zayn’s collar bone that was poking out of his t-shirt. He reached up and traced the tattoo there with his finger.

He felt Zayn tense under his touch and he feared that he had crossed the line. He looked up at Zayn expecting to see repulsion in his expression. What he actually saw was Zayn looking quizzically back at him. Niall turned his attention back to the TV but he couldn’t help glancing back at Zayn for a second.  When he did he caught sight of Zayn’s expression falling. He saw the melancholy look on his face for a brief second before Zayn knew he was looking at him and faked a smile.

Niall couldn’t help but wonder what Zayn’s miserable expression could have meant. He stared curiously at Zayn and he stared right back. Niall found his eyes flicking between Zayn’s beautiful eyes and his pouty lips. His breath caught as Zayn’s pink tongue darted out of his mouth, wetting his lips. When he looked back into Zayn’s eyes he saw them transfixed on his own mouth.

His heart was beating frantically as he leaned up slowly towards Zayn. He brushed his lips against Zayn’s so gently that it was almost like they never touched. He pulled away after the brief kiss but kept his mouth close to Zayn’s, “Sorry,” he said. Zayn looked confused and Niall immediately feared that he had read Zayn’s action wrong. “For what?” Zayn asked. “For kissing you,” Niall breathed out so quietly that it was barely audible. He was so embarrassed by what he had just done. To make things even worse, Zayn started laughing. Like full body shaking, hysterical laughing.

“You’re sorry for that?” Zayn asked once his laughter had finally subdued. Niall nodded his head dejectedly. “But Niall, I’ve wanted to kiss you for the longest time! I’ve just been too much of a coward to do it.” Niall couldn’t believe his ears, “Really?” In response Zayn placed one long, dizzying kiss on his lips. “Really.”

Niall smiled and kissed Zayn again. They continued to kiss for a while and Niall realized that he loved kissing Zayn. Honestly, was there anything that he didn’t love about Zayn? But the kissing really was amazing; it was so sensual and loving. He got so caught up in the feeling of Zayn’s body pressed against his and there really was no escaping Zayn’s scent now, not that he wanted to anyway. He wanted to breath it all in and let the familiar smell relax him. And as their tongues mingles together another sense is added to the mix, the way that Zayn tastes. The most prominent taste is tobacco which is slightly overpowering but it’s what Niall had expected and truthfully, Niall kind of liked the way the taste matched with Zayn’s familiar scent. Together they kept Niall grounded and reminded him that this was really happening, _he was really kissing Zayn_.

Although they both wanted to, they knew that they couldn’t kiss all night. Eventually the passionate kisses subsided to soft pecks until they fell asleep in each other’s arms. 


End file.
